


Daffodils

by nijistar



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Prior Danmaca story line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijistar/pseuds/nijistar
Summary: The way they were before is far different from the way they are now.  Those happy days with Kabane was long gone. And the reason why they lost those days was also because of him.Kuon sighed and slapped his cheeks a little. He tried pulling himself together and thought of a little plan. He knew his efforts would probably be fruitless but he wanted to still give it a shot.He wanted to prepare something for Kabane's birthday.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Kuon/Kabane
Kudos: 35





	Daffodils

Living for over hundreds and hundreds of years together, Kuon eventually lost track of time. Rather, he no longer knew time. Ever since that fateful day Kabane undid his curse, he knew that death wasn't the only thing he had stolen from Kabane and Konoe. He also stole their time. They were no longer able to die. They were immortals. Time for them stopped ticking and time meant nothing to them now because they have all eternity and more. 

But one particular morning, or at least he thinks it is, Kuon felt like he had remembered something again. Something he thought he knew years back but has forgotten. He was not entirely sure anymore as hundreds of years had already passed...but somehow it felt like today was Kabane's birthday.

It was strange. He would always dream of the same dream once in a while; one where he was still at the church looking out the window from his own room alone with silence as his company. It wasn't the best dream but today was different. It has been a very long time since he had remembered and dreamed of those days when he, Konoe and Kabane still acted normal together. He dreamt of the day when they celebrated Kabane's birthday together. 

To Kabane, he no longer wanted to celebrate his birthday that time. It meant nothing now that he won't be able to die. In fact he wouldn't age even if he celebrated his birthday so he thought it was useless but Konoe still wanted to celebrate his King's birthday at least...Kuon agreed as well. It was one of the best nights of Kuon's life because it was a night where they laughed until Kabane and Konoe were too drunk to even return to their rooms on their own. He had to ask help from the few attendants that were left along with them to get the two to rest properly in their rooms.

Kuon smiled sadly at the memory. It was indeed a long distant dream now. The way they were before is far different from the way they are now. Those happy days with Kabane were long gone. 

And the reason why they lost those days was also because of _him_. 

Kuon sighed and slapped his cheeks a little. He tried pulling himself together and thought of a little plan. He knew his efforts would probably be fruitless but he wanted to still give it a shot.

He wanted to prepare something for Kabane's birthday. 

* * *

"Kabane-san!!Kabane-san!!!" Konoe's voice rang throughout the house the three of them have been living in. 

"What is it, Konoe? I can hear you perfectly you don't have to yell..." Kabane said, his stoic face remained completely unfazed compared to Konoe's flustered one. 

"K-kuon-sama....It's Kuon-san!" 

Kabanes eye's shifted at his former right hand aide at the mention of the former Tenshii. 

"He's missing!!" Konoe said. " He isn't in his room or even at the garden." 

"Didn't he just go for a walk or something?" Kabane raised a brow and looked out from the window in his room, hoping to see the red haired tenshii but there was nothing. His hands slightly twitch as his mind pushed unwanted thoughts away. 

Konoe didnt look calm at all and started rambling."Kabane-san, Kuon-san usually tells me if he's gonna take a walk around the garden or not. And if he wanted to check the town even though its already empty, he would have told me as well!" He said. " Did Kuon-san say something to you?" 

"No..." 

"Even his cloak is missing...." Konoe added and then a thought hit him. 

Without Konoe even saying anything else, Kabane's eyes widened. 

Kuon must have went to the surface. 

* * *

Kuon knew he was going to get an earful from Konoe if they notice that he had gone missing. Ever since they've settled underground, he has seldom stepped back into the surface again. Today was the first time in a couple of decade and the world above has definitely changed since then. Hundreds of years ago, Kabane warned him from climbing up to the surface, to the ground alone. He told him that the fight between the Nerve and those of the people who call themselves the Rebellion now only became worse. The world they knew back then no longer existed and is now further divided. Kabane often emphasized it was no longer a world they have a place in. 

"There should be a field of flowers just near the exit..." Kuon mumbled to himself as he followed the poorly lit path leading up to the surface. "They're probably gonna be worried so I better hurry it up." He said as he picked up his pace a little. 

A few more steps, Kuon is finally greeted by the grey sky again. It has been decades since he had last seen the sky looking down at the soil he was stepping on. Nostalgic feeling washed over him. The crunching sound of the branches against the soil from the ground when you step on them, the smell of different flora and faunas mixed with the musk smell of the forest. It reminded him of the time Kabane, Konoe and his men took him away from the Nerve. They hid in the thick forest while they slowly traveled back to Kabane's country. 

"This world really has really changed a lot..." He said to himself as he shielded his face from the rays of the sun that managed to peek through the thick leaves of the trees surrounding him with his hand. He walked towards the meadow and saw how the Ark or rather the Nerve from where he orignally came from floated above them. He could only give a sad smile and looked around again. He didn't have time to reminiscing his times from when he was a Tenshii. 

It was all thanks to Kabane that he is where is now and he is also the reason why Kuon had stepped back to the ground for a couple of minutes. 

"If I remember correctly Kabane liked these flo-ouch!" Kuon hissed when a thorn pricked his finger. He watch his blood drip down on the ground and his small punctured skin heal right away. " Of course it would heal..." He said to himself. " Ah, I plucked the wrong flower, sorry!" 

The former Tenshii sighed and carefully reached for the stems of the flower he knew Kabane liked and plucked them off of the ground carefully while apologizing again. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" 

Kuon nearly had a heart attack when he heard a voice calling out to him. He looked back fearing it might be someone from the Rebellion but breathe a sigh of relief when he saw that it was just a child hiding slightly behind a thick three, staring at him cautiously. 

Kuon smiled a little. "Ah, Hello. I'm just picking flowers for a friend..." 

"Friend?" 

He nodded and looked at the flowers he had gathered in his arms. 

The child dressed in black shirt and pants and black jacket carefully approached and looked at him curiously. 

"Onii-san you aren't from here, are you?" The child said. " Are you from there?" He pointed at the Ark. " My dad said those from the Ark are evil. They left us starving here and everyday my dad fights those people." 

Kuon gave the child a sad smile. He couldn't possibly say he was formerly from the Ark nearly 1000 years ago nor could he tell the child about the existence of the world they were living in. " I....I'm not from there. I'm from a different world...." He said. " A world that no one should know..." His voiced trailed off

The child looked at him confusedly. "So you're not a bad guy?" 

Kuon chuckled and shook his head. "No. I just came here to get these. I want to give it to him as a...gift?" 

"Gift? What's a gift?" The child asked and then clutch his stomach as it suddenly growled, protesting in hunger. "Oops..."

Another laugh emerged from Kuon and reached for his pocket. "A gift is something like this." He pulled out a bread wrapped in a small cloth and handed it to the child. Before he left, he grabbed a few pieces of bread Konoe made, to eat as he traveled to the surface. 

"Can ...Can I really have this?!" The child's eyes sparkled at the sight of the bread he could rarely eat. 

Kuon smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah. It's my gift to you." 

"Gift....huh? So this is a gift?" 

"Yes..."

The child sat beside Kuon and ate the bread in silence while the red haired former Tenshii continued to pick flowers. Somehow the child's presence made him remember what it is to be really alive and somehow it made him remember what time was. 

"These flowers do you think he'll like it?" 

"You picked them up by yourself right? I'm sure Onii-san's friend would love it." The child grinned. 

Kuon smiled. "I guess you're right." 

"Those flowers you picked, they're daffodils. They mean joy and new beginnings..." 

"I...didn't know that." Kuon stared at the white and yellow flower cradled in his arms. " You know a lot umm...." 

"Libel....My name's Libel" Libel grinned and finished the last pieces of bread in his hand. "Better remember that name. Someday, I'll become a man who will change this world!" 

Kuon nodded his head and chuckled. 

"Ah crap! I need to go back now. Cura's gonna be mad. We were doing some training..." Libel panicked and dusted his pants. " Onii-san. thank you for the bread." With that Libel waved at him and put his hood up before disappearing into the woods leaving Kuon alone again. It was just minutes later after Libel left that he heard another person calling him. 

"KUON-SAN! KUON-SAN!!" 

Kuon turned his head back to the exit he had come from and saw Konoe step out looking worried. 

"Konoe..." 

"KUON-SAN!!!" A wave of relief washed over Konoe as he finally saw Kuon and rushed over to him. "Why are you on the ground!? Did you trip again?! Did you get hurt?" 

Kuon chuckled lightly and shook his head. Konoe was overreacting as usual. "Calm down Konoe. Even if I get hurt, my wounds would heal right away." 

"Oh yeah..." Konoe sighed and noticed the flowers in Kuons arms. " Huh? Isn't that Daffodils?" 

"Mmmhmm.." Kuon nodded his head and stared at the flowers with a small smile. "They're Kabane's favorite right?" 

"Ah...yeah. It was our nations flower." 

"I see..." 

"We should go back now, Kuon-san. Kabane-san is gonna be worried." Konoe smiled and helped Kuon up on his feet. 

" I wonder about that." 

Konoe just smiled and refrained from telling Kuon any details further. 

When Konoe and Kabane realized Kuon had probably gone to the surface, the latter's face went pale. Despite the awkwardness and the centuries of ignoring each other there was still a small part of him that always worried for Kuon. 

"Hey, Konoe. When we get back home, can you please give this to Kabane?" 

"Uh...no problem, Kuon-san. But what is this for?" 

"It's just I remembered something....from hundreds of years ago." 

"Kuon-san you're always speaking mysteries" Kabane chuckled as he led Kuon back to the underground. "Alright, I'll put them up on a vase after making some lunch. You're probably hungry, ayt?" 

"Yeah, Thanks Konoe. " 

* * *

Kabane returned back to his room after finding out that Kuon has finally returned to the underground. He had heard from Konoe that Kuon went up to gather something from the surface but he never thought the former Tenshii would go up there to pick some flowers. 

_"Kuon-san said it's for you..."Kabane said as he placed the vase for white and yellow daffodils on his desk. "I'm sure he remembered what day today is, Kabane-sama"_

_"Konoe..." He looked at his right hand with a frown._

_Konoe raised his hand in defeat and smiled. "I'm just saying what I think Kuon meant, Kabane-san." He said before heading out of Kabane's room. " Happy Birthday, Kabane-san"_

"....Birthday, huh?" Kabane touched the petals of the daffodils lightly with his finger. 

"Daffodils, Gotho's flower. " He mumbled to himself. " They represent new beginnings, joy, chivalry.....and forgiveness." 

* * *

Kuon fingers traced the spine of books lined up in the bookshelf inside his room. He recalled that he once owned a book about flowers. Libels knowledge about the flowers made him curious as well. 

When he found the book he was looking for he opened it and looked for the daffodils. When he found it he learned various information about the flower, their types and what countries had them. Gotho was one of them. 

He smiled a little as he recalled the rows of daffodils planted at one side of Kabanes castle. It was his favorite part and he would often stay there with Kabane and Konoe before its destruction. 

Underneath the photos was where the flowers meaning was written. His fingers traced the words as he read the meaning out loud. 

"Joy and mirth, chivalry, a new beginning, rebirth.....and forgiveness, huh?" Kuon smiled sadly. 

_"Kabane!! Look, look!" Kuon called the king of Gotho, Kabane as he passed by the tenshii spending his free time freely in his castle._

_"Kuon, what are you doing here? Where's Konoe?" Kabane asked as he looked around for Konoe who was assigned to look after Kuon when they weren't out fighting the Nerve. They had a short moment of peace and Kuon has finally settled among his people in his castle._

_"One of your attendants taught me how to make this." Kuon said and he raised something that seemed to be some sort of wreath._

_"A wreath?" He asked_

_Kuon chuckled and shook his head. "No, No." He grinned. " Come over here...."_

_Kabane sighed and scratched his head. He did as he was told and sat beside Kuon. He noticed the tenshii had some bandages wrapped on his fingers and frowned._

_" Ah, I read that if you keep scowling like that you're gonna get wrinkles early and look old." Kuon said and Kabane's frown just grew deeper._

_"No one is frowning..."_

_"Well, you are..." Kuon chuckled. "So...." He lifted the flowers that seemed to be weaved into a circle and placed it on top of Kabanes head gently. "You better smile, Kabane"_

_" Hey! Wait! This doesn't suit a king!!"_

_Kuon laughed. " Happy Birthday Kabane!"_

_Kabane sighed in defeat and smiled at Kuon. " Thank you, Kuon..."_

* * *

"Happy Birthday Kabane..." Kuon mumbled and closed his eyes as he tried not to recall any memories further. "and... I'm sorry..." 

Kabane shook his head and tried to shake distant memories from swarming his mind. He shoved his hands in his pocket and gave the daffodils one last glance. 

"Thank you..." was the last words he whispered to no one before he left the room. He knew he didn't have the courage to face Kuon right now...but maybe someday if the time they had forgotten allowed them to, he would say it again just like he did that _time_. 

**Author's Note:**

> I ...haven't written any fics in months so I thought of making a happy one but...it turned into angst because well it's Kuon and Kabane I guess lol. I hope the ending didn't seem weird? I wanted to show that Kuon and Kabane were both thinking of the same memory. But, anyway I hope you guys liked it...and a happy happy Birthday to Iori!


End file.
